First responders often use augmented reality devices to select objects in images using object recognition technique (e.g. video analytics), in order to identify the objects in reports, communications, and the like. When the augmented reality devices are wearable, eye gaze may be used to select objects. Such object recognition generally includes identification of an entire object only, for example an automobile. However, often the objects of interest to the first responders are only sections of the entire objects, for example, a fender of an automobile. Hence, once the entire object is identified, for example, in an image, the image is generally generated, and the portion of the entire object is manually highlighted, which is generally a waste of processing resources.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.